User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Untold Stories: The Shun 10 Universe
Hello Everybody and welcome to the first of many Reo's Untold Stories. Basically, what this is, is me telling you the story that I had planned for each one of my series. I'm telling you the stories you've never heard. Ans I'm starting with my first project. Well, the first that's still remaining. Shun 10 was a sort of mix between Ben 10 and Bakugan. I Took my favourite characters from Bakugan and threw them into the Ben 10 Universe. While it was super nooby and badly written, there was a mystery behind it that at the time of writing it, I didn't even notice. I realised this only when working on the sequels. The Big question that those of you who read it, probably, were not asking: What The hell is NSS? The NSS was a secret organisation that Shun was working for prior to the series. Granted, he was only 15 at the time when working for them. The same was for his whole team. He alongside his Friend Nick and Ace, who takes on the role of a villain in the series, were all part of the same team and were best friends. On the last mission that they went on as a team, Nick Dies. Shun blames Ace for the death of Nick since Ace was the one who turned on Shun working under the orders of the NSS. Shun went on thinking The NSS had turned their back on him and his team as well as the research he had been doing. Indirectly, Shun was doing research for the creation of the goldotrix, which is the device Shun uses to transform. The NSS had created multiple different prototypes before, which were also usable and would have appeared later in the series. The NSS doesn't really stand for anything. I never figured that part out. I assume that it comes from the name of the episode "Ninja Super Strike", but I don't know why I decided to go with something like that. Shun's ex-girlfriend Kate was also under the orders of the NSS. The NSS needed someone to blame and that someone was Shun. Ace made it so Shun would be blamed for Nick's murder and Kate did everything to seem like he had betrayed the NSS. Shun ended up running and managed to escape. He later meets Ren and Fabia trough unknown circumstances. Ren turns out to be a Spy for the NSS, who later in the series betrays the NSS and fights side-by-side with Shun. Before I realised that the series sucks, I was considering a 2nd season, where Shun is trapped on some alien planet with species from all over the galaxy with no way out. It would have strayed away from the Bakugan references and would have introduced a lot of new characters and species. and probably reveal some more interesting facts on the NSS. So While all these people have worked with the NSS, some more involved than others, no one really knows who stands behind NSS or what's the true purpose of it. And the Sequal, Shun 10: Secrets, would have been the series to explore this. It would have taken on a darker tone. After the events of "A New Alien", which was the special released after the first series had concluded, There would now be 2 Shuns out there trying to uncover this mystery. The New Clone Shun, who would operate similar to how Shun operated in the first series, and the Original Shun, who now doesn't have any problems killing people, since he himself had come back from the dead. The Series would have uncovered all the different experiments that the NSS were doing including the creation of mutants and all the Omnitrix type devices. It would have also uncovered the real meaning of NSS and the true reasons for Nick's death and why it was Shun who was blamed. In addition, the 2nd series also introduces the concept of Plumbers, who were created after the events of the Space War. Two of these plumbers join Shun in his mission - Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Also in this series, both Ren and Shun wield a sort of Omnitrix device. I hadn't really planned out all the secrets that would get revealed in this series. The Reason behind Nick's death is simple. He was on a similar mission to that of Shun's current one and was getting close. Ace found out and was ordered to kill him. At some point in the franchise, Shun travels to an alternate future, where it is Shun who died and Nick is now a hero. In this universe, Nick had revealed the true nature of the NSS and those who were leading it and they were eliminated. The 3rd instalment of the franchise was going to be Shun 10: Matrix. After revealing the secrets of the NSS, Go on a quest to find the mysterious Leader(s) behind NSS. NSS couldn't operate so openly anymore and thus had gone into hiding and taken on a new name - RED X. No idea why I named them that way, but that was also the name they went with when they were first created. The NSS was considered to be just a cover for what RED X was really doing. This series was going to introduce you to multiple canon characters and their roles in this universe. With every sequel, I was trying to get rid of all those Bakugan references, but you can't really do that if your franchise is named after one of the main characters of Bakugan. I think's that about everything that I had come up with for this franchise. The reason I tried expanding it and making sequels was that I cared for it, It was my first series, my first finished series, kinda. But, I never really did figure out what was behind the NSS and what it stands for. I moved on from it and this was a great way to revisit an old franchise. I hope you enjoyed the story and understood it. if you have any questions or thoughts on this, let me know in the comments down below. Episode Guide Previous: User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Omni-Knight ''Next: User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Brothers of the Sword '' ~Reo~ 17:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Shun 10 Category:Shun 10: Matrix Category:Shun 10: Secrets Category:Reo 54 Category:Earth-97 Category:Episodes Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Season Finales Category:Specials